Une simple mission suicide
by Dark-lee
Summary: Quand une promotion de Genin ayant grandit ensemble, part vaincre le plus grand ennemis du monde ninja, l'Akatsuki, pour ramener ou tuer leur ancien frère d'arme. La paix est jonché de mort. Début rate K. A suivre Rate T limite M. Ont ne joue plus.


**Pays des vagues**

C'était quand même étrange ce silence. Rien ne semblait se passer. Qui aurai pue dire que ses maison dans les arbres pouvait être en fait le lieu de repos de l'Akatsuki. Enfin… le lieu de repos come beaucoup d'autre. La ou ils voulaient être ils prenaient leur aise sans trop se poser la question de l'aise des autres. Surtout qu'il faudrait bientôt changer d'endroit car l'odeur cadavérique des anciens locataires commençai vraiment à devenir dérangeant pour Madara Uchiwa. Par contre pour Kabuto qui avait enfin de la matière première pour ses expérimentations c'était l'extase. Kisame lui s'en fichai, il discutait paisiblement avec Zetsu à la cime des arbres en guettant un éventuel gêneur. Quant à Sasuke, il méditait et se torturai lui-même par cette route semé d'embuche qu'il suivait. Mais même si il semblait totalement déconnecter de la réalité, il savait que cette journée allait être plus animé qu'il ne saura le dire.

* * *

**10km plus loin.**

La marche n'était nie forcer, nie convaincue et encor moins déterminé. Mais elle était lourde. Lourde de pensé et de contradiction. Dans la tête du jeune Inuzuka, il était sans contexte que cette opération n'allait pas être sans perte. Mais pouvait t'il mettre un nom sur ce qui les poussait ses équipier et lui-même à avancer vers un but incertain ?

-Equipe trois je te reçois fox. Lâchât Shino dans le micro qu'il avait à l'oreille. Fox était le chef des équipes qui c'était donné dans cette opération.

Equipe 5, maitrisé Kabuto: Sakura, Yamato.  
Equipe 4, maitrisé Sasuke: Naruto, Saï.  
Equipe 3, maitrisé ou retenir Madara le temps que l'équipe 2 ne vienne à leur secoure: Shino, Hinata, Kiba.  
Equipe 2, maitrisé ou retenir Kisame le temps que l'équipe 3 ne vienne à leur secoure: Neji, Tenten, Rock-lee.  
Et équipe 1, maitrisé le membre inconnue de l'Akatsuki, protéger fox: Ino, Chogi et Shikamaru le fox qui gèrent les opérations.

Il se passait sans cesse la composition des équipes dans sa tête aussi remplie que vide. Akamaru lui léchai de temps à autre la main pour essayer de le faire sortir de ses pensé. Se à quoi il répondit avec un sourire aussi faut que déterminer.

-D'après les infos de l'équipe 4 nous ne serons pas repéré avant d'atteindre les 2 kilomètres. Nous avons encor 7 ou 8 kilomètres de répits et…

-Ont sais. Crachat violement Hinata.

Encor cette somation blessante et inutile. Même si la peur avait prie un d'entre eux au plus profond de leur entrailles, faire marche arrière était strictement proscrit. Même si cette alléchante proposition ne devait pas cesser de tailladé l'envie des ninjas de chaque équipe. Saufs peut être pour Naruto qui avait annoncé qu'il irait avec ou sans eux.

-C'est chaleureux, s'exclama Shino à la surprise de ses compagnons.

-Tu… tu te fous de mois avoue ? Supplia presque le jeune Inuzuka quasiment excédé par la pression.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Shino. Accentua Hinata.

-Aussi loin sont-il, je ne peux m'empêcher de les sentir à mes coter.

Que voulez vous répondre à ça ? Se demandèrent la jeune byakugan et le jeune dresseur désemparé. Mieux valait s'accrocher à cette vision lumineuse aussi éphémère soit t'elle. La transformé en image sombre aurai été bien plus que simple, mais comme un accord, ils resteraient sur cette idée qui devait être la plus chaleureuse depuis le début de leurs marche.

* * *

**8Km avant point d'impacte**

-Tenten tu à vraiment tout ce dont tu a besoin ? Tu n'a rien oublié ?

-Pour la 27eme fois Neji. NON J'ai rien oublié. Commença à s'énerver la jeune demoiselle aux macarons.

-C'est pas un jour à faire des erreurs, surenchéri l'utilisateur du Byakugan qui esquiva de peut un shuriken qui lui coupa une mèche de cheveux. NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ?

- La prochaine fois je ne te laisserai pas de chance d'esquiver.

Le groupe avait cessé la marche et la konoishi armé jusqu'aux dents faisait fasse au génie Hyûga. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir Lee se placer entre eux pour stopper leurs attaques. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que les tensions entre ses deux la prenaient de l'ampleur. Depuis que Gai c'était sacrifier pour ses jeunes élèves, un conflit sans raison avait grandit au sein du groupe. Conflit dont Lee fut exclu car totalement désintéressé par celui-ci et par ses camarades. L'ancienne équipe de génie avait connue des jours meilleurs.

-Bouge de la Lee. Ordonna Neji.

-Je vais te la faire bouffer ta sale gueule de Hyûga.

-En ce moment maitre Gaï doit se dire qu'il est mort pour rien… c'est triste. A cette parole il se retira laissant sur le carreau ses deux équipiers. Il attrapa le casque radio que Neji portai et ajouta à l'attention de tous. En raison de problème interne je prends le contrôle de l'équipe 2. Veuillez excuser ce désagrément.

* * *

**7Km avant point d'impacte**

-Equipe 2 canal 17.142. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Merde, dit il en changeant de canal. Lee à pris le contrôle de l'équipe 2, répondis à toute question silencieuse le protagoniste des ombres.

-Et pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Chogi.

-Je change de canal pour le savoir justement.

L'équipe continua de marcher vers le but donné. Shikamaru discutai avec Lee de la situation, lui communiquais toutes les directives et assurais son rôle de chef. C'était la première fois que sa lui arrivait et aussi prévoyant soit-il il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa arriverais. Et encore moins avec l'ancienne équipe de Gai.

-Tu pense qu'ont à une chance ? Demande Ino à Chogi.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura Chogi, nous somme en supériorité numérique. En plus certain d'entre nous ont déjà tué des membres de l'Akatsuki à eux tout seul. En plus ont à Shikamaru dans notre équipe qui est le meilleur stratège et qui a tuer un de leur membre. Franchement ont à pas grand choses à craindre.

Shikamaru repassa sur le canal général et bien qu'il avait suffisamment discuté avec Lee en omettant aucun détaille, il savait bien que tout ce que disait Chogi n'était que du vent pour rassuré Ino. La veille ils en avaient longuement discuté et ils savaient que les chances que tout le monde s'en sorte, même très grièvement blessé, étaient proche du 0 avec une décimal de plus de 4 chiffre nul et un malheureux 9. Il fallait prier que la chance soit au beau fixe.

-C'est vrai Shika ? Demanda Ino pas vraiment convaincue.

-Potentiellement ont à une chance. Achevât-il par un sourire.

La marche repris alors par le lancement d'un monologue made in Ino sur tout ce qui touchai au dernières éventuel mode de fleur et les magasins qu'elle avait eu peur de ne plus revoir. Ce à quoi ses deux compagnons pensèrent qu'ils auraient mieux fallut lui faire croire qu'il allait crever. Au moins ils auraient peut marcher en silence.

* * *

**5Km avant point d'impacte**

-Et dire que Kabuto nous avais aidé durant l'examen Chuunin. S'exclama Sakura.

-Il était sympa ?

-Ont peut dire ça. Elle regarda le sol de la forêt ou des traces de pas loin d'être fraiche se rependaient dans tout les sens.

Elle raconta ce qui c'était passé dans là foret de la mort. Comment il était venu pour les empêcher d'ouvrir le rouleau, son histoire de ninja assez moyen et même mauvais, son abandon avant la phase préliminaire à cause de son audition... et rien dans ses idées ne le prédisposait à devenir ce qu'il était devenu alors que les infos de Naruto étaient claires. Le gentil et passable ninja Kabuto était en phase de devenir une menace bien plus puissant qu'Orochimaru lui-même. A cette idée, Sakura ne peut que se soulager d'être l'élève de Tsunade.

-Il est expert en technique médical. Théoriquement il doit avoir laissé de coter les autres aspects de combat. Il doit avoir des lacunes en Taijutsu. Proposa Yamato.

-Inexacte, réplica Sakura. Tsunade m'a dit que durant leur combat il était très rapide et fluide.

-Depuis il a prit en puissance et a bien pue laisser tomber l'aspect combat au corps à corps.

Yamato exposa de nombreux combat qu'il avait due tenir contre des adversaires qui avait de nombreuse foi déséquilibrer leurs style au dépend de certaine capacités. « Un homme aussi intelligent soit' il prendra toujours appuie sur ses force car il a peur de ses faiblesses ».

-Tu a peut être raison. En attendant tout sa n'est que supposition.

-En attendant ont est assez complémentaire. Je ne pense pas que le combat soit perdu d'avance.

-J'espère que tu a raison. Marmonna Sakura.

-Tu diras quoi à Sasuke si ont le remmène ?

A cette question, ont entendit résonner entres les arbres, les mains claquante de rage de le jeune kunoishi.

* * *

**3Km avant point d'impacte**

-Naruto

-Hum ?

-Tout ça n'est il pas un peut trop excessif ? Demanda calmement Saï d'un air songeur. Est-ce de l'amitié d'emmené tes proches à une mort certaine ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Sans ralentir le moindre instant, le jeune blond repris sur un ton plus déterminé. Nous avons les capacités de les vaincre. Ont va y arrivé. Ont rentrera tous et tous sera oublier. Nous mettons fin a l'Akatsuki et ont ramènera Sasuke.

Le dessinateur souri d'une façon dont il avait le secret. Ce à quoi Naruto demanda la signification.

-Personnellement je ne connais pas Sasuke. Je ne suis la que pour vous aider vous. "Saï et sa franchise à toute épreuve…" Nos adversaires sont plus fort que ce que l'ont eut imaginé. Je ne pense pas que l'ont va tous s'en sortir.

-Et sur quoi tu te base ?

-Et toi ?

Naruto réfléchi quelques secondes mais ne trouva rien. Il n'était sur de rien. Si. Que tout le monde allait rentrer peut être pas sains mais sauf. « Nous sommes tous ensembles » se disait-il.

-Personne n'est venue contre son gré. Nous nous battons pour ce que l'ont croit. Nous nous battons pour un lendemain. Même si tout le monde ne viens pas pour Sasuke, je pense qu'au moins chacun viens pour protéger ce qu'il à de plus chère à ses yeux. Naruto s'arrêta pour prendre une bouffé d'aire. Tu sais Saï, aussi puissant que qui que se soit, nous restons des humains. Nous aimons, nous haïssons, nous vivons, nous mourons. C'est notre temps ont en fait ce que l'ont veut. Le jeune blond leva les yeux vers le ciel et poursuit. Ce temps n'est pas le seul dont nous avons la responsabilité. Nous avons la responsabilité de nos proches. Amis, famille ou autres. Enfin c'est ce que je crois. Un jour Itashi ma demandé si j'étai capable de tuer Sasuke pour sauver Konoha... reprenant sa marche plus lentement. J'ai oublié ce que je lui ais répondue, mais une chose est sure. Quand Sasuke a tenté d'attaquer Sakura j'ai sentie que là j'étais prêt à le battre. Car c'est plus qu'un simple ami que je dois ramener. Il est aussi devenu une menace pour Konoha. Autan je ferais tout pour le faire revenir que je le tuerai s'il le faut. C'est mon rôle si je veux devenir Hokage. Et c'est mon devoir en tant qu'ami. En tant que tel je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour qu'ont reviennent tous. Alors nos ennemis peuvent avoir toute la force qu'ils peuvent… je les écraserais tous un par un même si je doit en cracher mes tripes. je l'ai promis à Bee avant qu'il ne meure. Et si sa doit être mes dernier mots se sera mon ultime parole que je réaliserai de toute mes force. Car c'est comme ça…

-… Que je conçois mon nindo.

Aussi surpris qu'il puisse être, le jeune blond se retourna vers le casque que Saï lui avait subtilisé. Le dessinateur avait ouvert la communication pour que tout le monde puisse entendre et comme toujours quand ont tendais une perche à Naruto, il la prenait à deux mains. Les voix de tout le monde semblaient en être sorties dans une cacophonie affreuse due à la saturation du son et ont pouvait ainsi y entendre quelque phrases comme, « bien dit » ou « ont la connaît par cœur ».

Mais ce brusque et puissant regain de moral n'allait pas peser lourd en face du fait qu'ils étaient repérés.

* * *

L'enfer commence.


End file.
